User blog:The Revenge Taker/GhostWings
Description For GhostWings & HorseWings GhostWings GhostWings are spirits of exsisting dragons in Pyrrhia. There is a Sunny GhostWing called Spirit. GhostWings that are more than 2,000 years old are mostly black and ash-like. There is a Darkstalker GhostWing called GhostStalker (Oh yes, I did). Royal GhostWings are the only ones that can be killed either if they are the Queen, or are challenging the Queen. Young GhostWings of dragons who just died are pale blue. Each GhostWing has a different feature, depending on which Tribe they used to be. IceWings-Have the extra horns and thin tail with the spikes. Their ghost stays pale blue, and goes darker blue if getting older. SkyWings-Have large wings. Their ghost is pale blue, pale purple, then pale red. The red gets darker. MudWings-Have flat snout and large muscles. They are pale blue, then pale blue-brown. They turn more brown. SeaWings-Have dim aquatic scales and webbed talons. They get a darker blue after pale blue. They turn dark green. RainWings-Have long fangs and long tail. They become pale green, and turn orange. NightWings-Only turn dark blue, then black. Most GhostWings look like NightWings already. They have the speckled membrane. SandWings-Have the barbed tail. They become pale yellow, and turn dark yellow. HorseWings HorseWings are different. Instead of talons, they have hooves. At the tip of the hooves of older HorseWings had a poisonous sharp tip. Their wings are large, like SkyWings'. Their hind legs have three claws, like a dragon's. Their tail is long and slim, with spikes going to the end, with a poisonous tail tip. Their eyes vary from green to blue to purple. Their scales are normal horse colors; brown and black and white. Some HorseWings with royal blood or animus powers have a little bit of blue in their scales. ' '''Their snout is a horse snout, with a spike at the tip of it. Their ears are long and narrow. HorseWings have two sets of horns. One above the ears, long and curved the tip. And the other behind the ears, curved in the middle. Their teeth is sharp, and they have venomous fangs, like RainWings. Some venom for the HorseWings can paralyze, heal, or kill. Rare venom will make the HorseWing control the other. ' Abilities for GhostWings & HorseWings GhostWing Abilities Illusion: GhostWings can create illusions like TrickWings to keep their territory safe. By doing this, they create stampeding wildlife, or a certain tribe pretending to build a village there, or planning an attack. Life Away: This GhostWing ability is allowing the GhostWing to simply seize the neck of the other dragon, chant something, and create a new GhostWing. It takes ten years for a GhostWing to master it, and only 1 in 1000 is able ''to ''master it. Venom Fangs: Some GhostWings are able to bite down into another dragon and eject venom into their blood. Unless the dragon finds a cure within 2 hours, the venom reaches the dragon's heart and brain, and it is done for. Thunder Storm of Illusions: It takes a royal GhostWing only 5 years to master the Thunder Storm of Illusions. It causes a storm of illusions to come down and attack an army of dragons. The illusions are of enemy dragons in Pyrrhia, and are able to attack the others, but the others cannot attack them. Ghost-Like abilities: Other than the other abilities; all GhostWings can do these abilities. Mist Appearance: The GhostWing turns one of the mist, and disappears. SeaWing GhostWings can do this. Meteor Illusion: NightWing GhostWings send an illusion of a Meteor Shower. The un-GhostWing dragon feels the heat, and sometimes the pain. Frying the Insides (Ew): SandWing GhostWings can use their barb (Which is now thin) to stab the others and fry their insides. Not many SandWing GhostWings want to do it, though. Illusion Storm: SkyWing GhostWings can spread their wings, creating a storm of illusions. It is a small storm, and really isn't a storm. The best thing they can send out it a MudWing with the thirst for blood. Venom Shots: RainWing GhostWings can send venom from their wrists and fangs. It is like the normal RainWing acid, too. Splash of Life: The MudWing GhostWings create a fake splash full of memories of the other's past. It may include things that they'll see in the future, too. Frost-Breath of Prophet IceWing GhostWings can freeze their oppodent for about ten minutes. In this time, the oppodent sees flashes of a bad future. If they agree to change, the visions change. HorseWing Abilities Venom HorseWing Abilities Venom Fangs: HorseWings with the Venom Fangs have learned from the last GhostWing that visited them. They like to eject their venom right into the dragon's blood, or they have fun shooting it at the dragon's eyes. Venom Tail: The tip of the HorseWing's tail tip is green, and sometimes a mix of green and red. When they slash their oppodent, the acid travels near that wound. If the wound is near their eyes or neck, the dragon dies within 24 hours. Healing HorseWing Abilities Healing Fangs: HorseWings with the Healing Fangs have to go through pain to heal their friends. If the dragon is hurt, the H.F HorseWings must eject the pink venom right into their blood to heal their friend. Healing Tail: Instead of a green tail tip, the H.F HorseWings have a pink-red mix at the tip. To do the best healing, they tend to carefully carve a small X near the dragon's eyes. Paralyzing HorseWing Abilities Paralyzing Fangs: Instead of biting and ejecting like the other two HorseWings, P.F HorseWing aim their toxic at the neck or tail. If it hits, the scales nearby melt a small bit, and the other dragon is paralyzed for 12 hours. Paralyzing Tail: Once again, unlike the other two HorseWings, the tip of the P.F HorseWing's tail is yellow or yellow-green. And just like the fangs, they aim for the side scales to paralyze. This toxin only last 6 hours. Special Powers for GhostWings & HorseWings GhostWing Special Abilities: 'X' Storm: If a "Hybrid" GhostWing discovers a special ability by mixing together it's parents' powers, they call it an 'X' Storm. It is mostly the female mate's powers, with a little of the male's powers. Some "hybrids" don't learn this until they're 10 years old in human years. But some "hybrids" like SeaWing and IceWing (Which is rare in GhostWing and in normal) learn it after being born. "Hybrid" GhostWings: Some GhostWings like Night GhostWings or Sand GhostWings tend to mate with other GhostWings out of their tribe. The only hybrids known will be listed below. Hybrid GhostWings are called something different. Most GhostWings like to call them Outclaws, like in Pyrrhia. The Outclaws can learn a move called 'X' Storm. Animus GhostWings: Some GhostWings are gifted animus powers. Unlike normal Pyrrhian dragons, where you have to have a blood-relative with Animus powers, GhostWings get them from the third moon. It's mostly only Ice GhostWings and Night GhostWings. HorseWing Special Abilties: Control Toxin: Some HorseWings, mostly royals or those who are hidden, are born without any normal 'Venom Powers'. This means they don't have Venom or Healing or Paralyzing. Instead, some of these HorseWings have Mind Fangs and Mind Tail. This means their venom isn't normal, and it allows the HorseWings to control the mind of the oppodent. Think of Queen Wasp to the eggs. No Toxin: And the other HorseWings don't have any Toxin at all. That's right. No Venom. No Healing. No Paralyzing. And absolutely no Mind. These HorseWings are called 'NoWings.' They aren't as rare as Mind HorseWings. This chance is 1 out of 15. The Mind is 1 out of 10000. Animus HorseWings: Some HorseWings that are born on a night with no moons and no stars gain animus powers. It is very rare for the HorseWings, and they use it wisely. When there is something that must be done (A war that will end badly. A Queen in need of healing, and no H.F's can heal her) that is when they use the animus HorseWings. The first spell that the animus does is make a sensor. The animus dragons are called 'LegendWings,' and are given a seperate school until they are 10 years old. Lifespan of GhostWings and HorseWings GhostWings: GhostWings live to be over 2,000 years old. The oldest dragon is Death, the ghost of Albatross. He lives to be about 3,500 years old. The youngest GhostWing is Spirit, the ghost of Sunny. She is only 1 month old as a GhostWing. One royal GhostWing named Grave lived to be over 10,000 years old until he challenged the Queen of the Night GhostWings. Yes, Kings were allowed, but not anymore. HorseWings: HorseWings live to be about 150-165 years old. The oldest HorseWing alive now is Stable, living to be 178 years old. The youngest known HorseWing is only 3 months old. The last oldest HorseWing was an animus named Mystic. She lived to be 212 years old, until the Queen put a stop to his living. Hatcheries of HorseWings Why GhostWings don't have hatcheries: GhostWings are already alive dragons, so they are already born. To know if a GhostWing had just became a GhostWing, look at it's scales. If they're shiny and pale blue, they have just came. If it's dark and charred, they've been here for a long time. The Stable Hatchery: Named after Stable of the HorseWings. Most dragonets here are males. The Stable Hatchery is nicknamed The Royals. Since Stable is the animus for now, and did the most work of ending two near-wars in her lifetime (Not the ones in the first and second arc), the Queen of HorseWings named a hatchery after her. Inhabiting the hatchery is nearly 20 princes and only 5 princesses. Four guards guard the inside of the hatchery, and ten guard the outside. The Heart Hatchery: Named after the oldest princess and first hybrid, Heart. Gardens of flowers surround the hatchery, and inside there are gardens of fruit for the dragonets. Inhabiting ''this ''hatchery is nearly 200 dragonets; 150 females and 50 males almost. This hatchery is known for it's gardens and beauty. The reason they named a hatchery after Princess Heart was because she supplied food for all of the HorseWings with her gardens. The Sapphire Hatchery: Named after the last Queen, Queen Sapphire. This hatchery is decorated with crystals and diamonds and sapphires and rubies. It is a 'Female Hatchery', where only female dragonets inhabit it. The reason they named a hatchery after Queen Sapphire was because she "helped" the HorseWings get into the "right" fashion. The Green Hatchery: Named after the last King, King Green. Unlike the other hatcheries, his is over 40 years old. And the cleaners for the Green Hatchery make it look under 1 year! It is a 'Male Hatchery,' where only male dragonets inhabit it. Inside is platforms going all the way up, filled with toys and room for flying and jumping and running and playing. King Green had named it after him, and the HorseWings agreed, since he was a good King. 1 month-10 years old (HorseWings) 1 month-7 months hatchlings: Baby HorseWings that are 1 month out of egg. They get out of their egg with a long horn on their snout. During their aging, the horn falls off, showing a small horn that stays there. HorseWings through 1 month to 6 months eat soft fruit like oranges and bananas. But when they first go through teething at 2 months all the way to 7 months, they are able to eat other fruits. During the teething time, they tend to chew on their mother's or father's tail or wings, or even their sibling's wings. Some HorseWing parents have to feed them 15 times every 5 hours so they stop chewing on things. This way, though, at age 7, they stop having the urge to chew on things and the urge to eat. We suggest you don't feed them every 5 hours. The best remedy is to play with them, and read to them. 8 months-2 years dragonets: HorseWing dragonets that are 8 months like to play. They tend to sneak away from their parents to find something fun to do. And when with parents, they like to be dangerous. To be dangerous, they like to wave their tail tip at other dragonets or at their parents. Usually this stops when they are 1 year old. That is when the parents decide to teach their dragonet how to use their tail and fangs. The hard part is; the color doesn't come in until they're 15 months old. Until then, the tail tip is pure white, just like snow. At 15 months, the color begins to be bright, and after 2 weeks, the color is fully there. Remember: Pink-Healing. Green-Venom. Paralyzing-Yellow. Mind-Purple or Blue. At age 2, the dragonet has one more year until it can go to school. 3 years-5 years dragonet When a dragonet is 3 years old, the Dragonet School, Emerald Academy, will teach the dragonet about how to use their powers wisely. This goes on until age 4, when the dragonet begins using it's powers whenever it feels a strong urge to. If the dragonet learns to control it, they can move to a different class. If the dragonet doesn't, they stay. Sometimes, a dragonet will use it whenever he feels like it, and it will be given private classes. Finally, at age 5, the dragon goes to a different school to learn about reading, writing, painting, and history, and more. This school is Forest Academy. 6 years-9 years dragonet At age 6, the dragonet will move up a "grade," where it learns more about it's last classes, and a class about animus magic. If the dragonet is a Special HorseWing, they will have finally be old enough to go to his school privately. Age 7 dragonets should be finally old enough to fly, since HorseWings barely fly. Yes, HorseWings have wings (Look at HorseWings in Description for GhostWings & HorseWings). But their wings aren't fully grown until age 8, when they have their four horns fully grown in. A HorseWing's wings, dragonet or adult, are the size of the body. The wings grow as you grow. At 9 years old, the dragonet once again, moves up. This time, they learn about Pyrrhia and Pantala. 10 year old "teen" dragons When a HorseWing is 10 years old, they are called "Teens." They are able to move up to their last "grade." To mark their final grade, the HorseWings have three circles carved into the wall, like the IceWing Circles. If the dragonet is an animus, they go to a public school at the final grade. The teen dragon goes to the school until he is 12. Society of GhostWings & HorseWings Jobs: GhostWings: Not many GhostWings really need to do a job, since all their recources come to them. But some GhostWings tend to plant and farm and work. Over the years (That's 2,000,000 years) GhostWings didn't do anything, since there wasn't much of them. But now that the population of GhostWings is over 1,000,000, more and more jobs come through. Those jobs include: Sciencetist, gardener, farmer, teachers, trainers, healers, and students. "Animus" is a half-job, only fit for certain GhostWings. There are two other half-jobs, "Problem-Solver" and "Venom-Matcher." A Problem-Solver works in a small hut with four other dragons like it. The other GhostWings go to them if they have a problem that cannot be solved. Problems like, "I can't find my scroll." are not allowed, unless it is something priceless and valuble. A "Venom-Matcher" is a strange job. Some GhostWings like a Sand GhostWing or a Rain GhostWing work here. They collect samples of different types of venom and test them on different materials. This job is so that the blacksmith GhostWings can create armour, in case a non-GhostWing shows trust and must be protected. HorseWings: HorseWings are much more different than GhostWings, since they need to collect their resources. The HorseWing jobs include: Gardener, Soilder, Farmer, Teacher, Trainer, Healers, General, and Student. Once again, "Animus" is a half-job. And also, there are two other half-jobs for HorseWings. Those are "Fruit-Tester" and "Scienctist." The HorseWings do not need a scienctist, since they barely test anything. "Problem-Solver" is another job, not a half-job. "Venom-Tester" is one, too. A Fruit-Tester is a small job. Whenever a HorseWing discovers a new food, which will mostly be a fruit, they give it to the Fruit-Tester. The Fruit-Tester tastes it, and a scienctist HorseWing named Hoof analyzes it. Scienctist is a small, yet important job. Small HorseWing dragonets tend to find something new once in a lifetime. Then the scienctist can test it if it's something they've never seen before. Mating GhostWings: GhostWings usually mate with a GhostWing opposite gender but the same type. For example, look at this chart: '''Ice GhostWing-Ice GhostWing Sand GhostWing-Sand GhostWing Mud GhostWing-Mud GhostWing Sky GhostWing-Sky GhostWing Sea GhostWing-Sea GhostWing Night GhostWing-Night GhostWing ''' '''Rain GhostWing-Rain GhostWing But sometimes, a Night GhostWing may meet a Rain GhostWing they found interesting. The only two GhostWing "Hybrids" are all part Night GhostWing. There's Trivia of the Night-Rain GhostWings and Spook of the Sand-Night GhostWings. Long ago, hybrids were forbidden. But only about 500 years before the law broke. HorseWings: HorseWings barely meet any other tribes. But sometimes, they meet another dragon out of a tribe. There are three special hybrids that are certainly known. There is Princess Heart. Her mother, the Queen, met a HiveWing who was stranded on their little territory named Hunter. Another HorseWing hybrid was Sapphire. She was actually a Horse-SeaWing hybrid. Queen Sapphire then said that SkyWings and MudWings were enemies to SeaWings and them, so MudWings and SkyWings are restricted to the Horse Kingdom. The last hybrid is actually a ''tribrid. ''This tribid was named Storm. Category:Blog posts